Pokemon Conquest: The Soul of a Warlord
by ServantofGrima
Summary: In the region of Ransei, there is a legend...If a Warrior were to unite the region under his or her control, the Pokémon that created the region would appear before them, and grant their greatest wishes. Many have tried, all have failed. Now, in the kingdom of Aurora, a new Warlord would rise to the challenge, and go on the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue: The Legend of Ransei_**

Long ago, there was a region of land that was simply known as Ransei. Here, Pokémon lived in harmony with humans. Many humans had a special ability to form Links with Pokémon, thereby controlling them as friends and allies in battle. These humans were known as the great Warriors of the land.

Ransei was split into seventeen Kingdoms, each home to many Pokémon: Aurora, Ignis, Greenleaf, Fontaine, Violight, Chrysalia, Pugilis, Terrera, Illusio, Cragspur, Yaksha, Viperia, Avia, Spectra, Valora, Nixtorm, and Dragnor. Every Kingdom was led by a powerful Warlord, who each had a single dream: to conquer all of Ransei.

There is a legend in Ransei that says that, if a single Warrior were to unite all of Ransei under his/her control, the Pokémon that created Ransei would appear before them, and grant their wishes and deepest desires. However, that person would have to prove their worth in battle before the Legendary Pokémon would give its power. Many have tried to summon the Legendary Pokémon. All have failed.

This is the story about one man's ambition to summon the Legendary Pokémon. This is the story of how one of the youngest Warlords ever was dragged into the adventure of a lifetime. This is the story of how a mere boy united all of Ransei...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! The Servant of Grima here, with an entirely new story, based off of Pokémon Conquest, an amazing crossover game between Nintendo and Tecmo-Koei, AKA the creators of Samurai Warriors, Dynasty Warriors, and Warriors Orochi! The whole premise of the story will center around the main story of the game, The Legend of Ransei. However, there will be many changes of my own creation, mainly the inclusion of Pokémon and Warriors not included in the game (WHY DID YOU LEAVE NAGAMASA AZAI OUT, NINTENDO?! WHY?!). And yes, I will be including the newest playable characters introduced in Samurai Warriors 4 (except Koshosho; she just looks...strange). In retrospect, EVERY PLAYABLE CHARACTER FROM SAMURAI WARRIORS WILL BE IN THE STORY! Look forward to the story, everyone, and I'll see you all next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: A Mere Boy

_It claimed everything. My father, my mother, my friends. The fire came from nowhere. We weren't prepared. All around me, the cries of the helpless and the dying. I can't take it anymore. Maybe I should let the fire take me..._

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" cried the kid, startled out of his sleep. It took him a while to realize there was no fire. Looking around, the kid eventually calmed down. Another bad dream, he thought to himself.<p>

"You okay, Fang?" said a voice.

"Yeah, just another nightmare, Eevee," said Fang.

At that point, a small creature, not unlike a cute puppy with elven ears, emerged from the tall grass behind Fang. This was Eevee, one of Fang's oldest friends, and his Partner Pokémon. For the past few years, ever since the fire that had left Fang and the small Pokémon homeless, the two have been wandering Ransei, just looking to survive. Recently, the duo decided to travel to a very peaceful kingdom, where they hoped to blend in with the community.

"So, how far until we get there, Fang?" asked Eevee.

"Hang on, I need a higher vantage point," said Fang, climbing a nearby tree.

Although Fang wasn't a ninja, he had some experience with climbing. After a few minutes, he reached a branch that he could stand on and looked past the trees. What he saw amazed him.

"We're nearly there, Eevee! I can see it just past the forest."

"Really? What can you see?" said Eevee, even though the young Pokémon already knew the answer. Beyond the treeline was their destination: Aurora Castle.

* * *

><p>"Why, Brother? Why are you doing this?"<p>

"Because, dear Sister, this land is corrupt. The war for the Legendary Pokémon is all for naught. I shall lead an army of my own to stop all this fighting. An army that will destroy Ransei as we know it. Hehehe...Hahahahaha! Join me, dear Sister. Together, we can conquer all of Ransei!"

"No, I will not! You can't do this."

"I can, and I will. If you think that you can stop me, then you shall be crushed."

"No, leave me alone!"

_Why, Brother? When did you change, and why?..._

* * *

><p>Bright sunlight shone into her eyes, abruptly ending the young girl's nightmare. Upon awakening, she saw that it was well past sunrise, judging from the positioning of the sun, and the delicious smells coming from the direction of the market.<p>

"Oh, my! Is it that late in the day already? Jigglypuff, wake up!"

From a small hammock above her, a small, pink, puffball-looking creature emerged, looking very tired. This was Jigglypuff, the Partner Pokémon of this young girl.

"Uuuggh, what time is it, Mistress Oichi?" asked the groggy Pokémon.

"Not sure, but I do know that we overslept. We must get going soon." At that time, a knock was heard on the door leading into Oichi's room.

"Come in, please," Oichi called out. Into the room came one of Oichi's handmaidens, and one of her closest friends, Chacha.

"Lady Oichi," she said, "I was just coming to get you."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"There's a boy at the castle gates, asking to gain entrance, and he seeks an audience with you. From what I can tell, he appears to be a wandering person, looking for permission to settle down in Aurora."

"Really? Hmm, he sounds...interesting. Very well, let him in, and tell him to meet me in the central courtyard."

"As you wish, Lady Oichi." With a final bow, Chacha left Oichi to ponder about the mysterious visitor.

"Jigglypuff," Oichi asked, placing a pink morning glory into her hair, "Who do you think this boy is? Do you suppose he actually works under my brother?"

"Mistress Oichi, stop thinking like that! You know that he is still preoccupied with Northern Ransei, he couldn't have made it all the way here yet."

"You're right, Jigglypuff. Well, might as well get going. We don't want to be late." So saying, the Warlord of Aurora Kingdom, Lady Oichi, set off for the central courtyard to meet this mysterious boy, not knowing that their meeting would drag the both of them into the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>"For Antimatter's sake, what's taking so long?"<p>

"Hold on, Eevee, just be patient."

"But it's been forever since that girl told us to wait here!"

"Actually, it's only been fifteen minutes."

"Still, it's felt like forever."

After reaching Aurora Castle that morning, Fang and Eevee found that they had arrived a little bit too early in the morning, and had to wait while the young girl guarding the gate went into the castle to get the Warlord.

"How long do you think she's gonna be, Fang?"

"Not long now. Sounds like the door's opening." True to his word, the door was opening right as he spoke. The young girl that came out of the door then spoke to Fang.

"All right, sir, our Warlord has decided to let you in. However, she also requests that you have an audience with her in the central courtyard."

"Really? All right, if you say...Wait, Aurora's Warlord is a girl?" By the time Fang realized what the young girl said, she had already disappeared into the village.

"Well, that was...unexpected, to say the least," remarked Eevee.

"Yeah, I'll say. Whatever, let's go. We don't want to keep Her Highness waiting now, do we?"

Entering Aurora Castle for the first time in his life, Fang was overwhelmed by the amount of liveliness within the castle. Aurora was small, but it was one of the most populous he's ever seen.

"Wow, Fang! This place is huge! I've never seen anything like it!"

"I know, Eevee! But I think you should stay hidden in my bag for now, considering your species of Pokémon is rare in Ransei."

"Sure thing, Fang," said Eevee, as she pounced into Fang's item bag, which also doubled as a resting and hiding place for her. Although it was cramped, she always managed to fit in it comfortably, no matter how many items were in the bag.

Fifteen minutes of wandering around later, Fang realized that he was lost.

"Let's see, which way to the central courtyard, I wonder? Man, I should've gotten a map of this place."

"Hey, kid. You lost or something?" came a voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Huh?"

From a nearby alleyway, a small kid emerged. There seemed to be nothing extraordinary about him, except that he wore a helm covered in white plumage with two golden spikes piercing out of the top.

"I asked you a question. Did you hear me or not? Or are you some type of fool?"

"Okay, first off," replied Fang, "I am not a fool or a kid. Second, yes, I am lost, a little. And finally, where did a little girl like you get such a ridiculous hat?"

"...What did you just call me?"

"Hey, Mitsunari, that's enough!" cried out another voice from the alleyway.

"Didn't you hear what he just called me, Kiyomasa? He needs to be taught a lesson!"

Another small kid then emerged from the same dark alleyway that Mitsunari came out of. From what Fang could tell, this "Kiyomasa" kid seemed a lot more level-headed than the "Mitsunari" kid was. Also, Fang noted, Kiyomasa's hairstyle was vastly different than Mitsunari's, with his silver hair in a spiky pattern, and his wardrobe seemed to revolve around green and black, instead of Mitsunari's red and white.

"Well, you do look like a girl at first," remarked Kiyomasa as he walked up to the disgruntled Mitsunari, "but that's what makes you fun to be friends with."

"You're crazy! I look nothing like a girl!" stated Mitsunari, turning around in frustration and walking away at a brisk pace.

"...Do you know him?" Fang asked Kiyomasa after Mitsunari was long gone.

"Unfortunately, yes. That fool and I are best friends," replied Kiyomasa. "Anyways, sorry about his brashness, it's a habit of his."

"Ah, don't worry about it, I've dealt with worse."

"Anyways," Kiyomasa said, "I'm Kiyomasa Katō. But you can just call me Kiyomasa. What's your name?"

"Nice to meet you, Kiyomasa, I'm Fang Kal'Adamsul. Just call me Fang, though."

"Interesting name, Fang. Uh, just to ask, are you lost? You look like you're new around here."

"Actually, yes, I just got here today. I'm supposed to meet with someone in the central courtyard, but I don't know where it is. I should've bought a map of this place."

"Ah, the central courtyard, eh? That's easy. All you have to do is keep following this road. Once you reach an open area with a fountain in it, that's the central courtyard."

"Thanks, Kiyomasa."

"No problem. Ah, not to be nosy and all, but who are you supposed to be rendezvousing with, anyway?"

"I'm not sure of the name, but I do know that she's Aurora's Warlord, so..."

"No way!" exclaimed Kiyomasa, "You, a new face in the castle, got an audience with Lady Oichi?! That's amazing!"

"Wait, so her name is Oichi?" asked Fang.

"Yeah, that's right! Man, you are one seriously lucky dude. Few have ever gotten an audience with Oichi, and never in public before. Mind if I tag along, just to see what happens?"

After hearing Kiyomasa's request, Fang hesitated. 'Should I bring him along?' he thought. 'That girl I met never said to bring anyone else along. Then again, she never said I had to come alone. Plus, Kiyomasa seems to know his way around Aurora very well, so maybe it would be a good idea to bring him.'

"Sure, I don't see why not," Fang eventually replied.

"All right, let's go!" cried Kiyomasa, "Onward to the central courtyard!"

* * *

><p>"What's taking him so long, Mistress Oichi?"<p>

"I'm not sure, Jigglypuff, but just be patient."

Fifteen minutes after Oichi and Jigglypuff arrived in the central courtyard, the mysterious boy who had requested an audience with her had still not arrived. To Oichi, it started to look like the whole thing was just a hoax.

"You know," said Oichi, "I'm starting to think that he's not coming. Maybe we should just leave." Just then, Chacha came running from the direction of the castle gates.

"Lady Oichi, come quick! It's an emergency!" cried Chacha.

"An emergency? What do you mean, Chacha?" asked Oichi.

Exhausted, Chacha replied, "Two men...from Ignis...attacking Aurora...Castle..."

"What?! We have to defend Aurora right away! Jigglypuff, let's go! Chacha, go get Minccino and meet me at the castle gates!"

"Got it...Lady Oichi."

So saying, the two girls went their separate ways, Chacha to the castle proper, and Oichi to the castle gates, ready to defend her kingdom from all who would dare to attack.

* * *

><p>"So, are we there yet, Koroku?"<p>

"Almost, Nagayasu, Aurora Castle's just up ahead."

"Finally, we've been walking all night just to get here. I hope this castle's worth the trip."

Koroku and Nagayasu, two Warriors from the Kingdom of Ignis, got ever so closer to Aurora, conquering the castle, and expanding their Warlord's territory. Hoping for an easy battle, the two marched onward, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Behind them, two Pokémon walked at a steady pace with their Warrior Partners. One of them, a small, bipedal lizard with a small flame on its tail, was Charmander. The other, a small pig with orange and black coloring, was Tepig. Both Charmander and Tepig have been partners with Nagayasu and Koroku respectively ever since the two Warriors swore loyalty to Ignis' Warlord.

"So, Tepig," said Charmander.

"Yeah, Charmander?" replied Tepig.

"What do you think Aurora's like?"

"Well, from what I've heard from passing flocks of Starly, it's actually quite a beautiful country, with sakura trees all over the place."

"Wow. Sounds unbelievable."

"You'd better believe it, Charmander," replied Nagayasu, "The castle's in sight right now!"

Sure enough, just over the hill, lay Aurora Castle, and an unexpected surprise waiting for them.

"Well, I'll be darned, seems the Warlord's got wind of our arrival," said Koroku.

"Whatever, might as well go teach that puny little...Wait, is that a...I can't believe this!" exclaimed Nagayasu.

"What?"

"The Warlord's a...girl!"

"Huh? You're right! He never told us that we'd be fighting a girl."

"Well, whatever," said Nagayasu, "Girl or not, she's going down."

"Yeah!" cried Charmander, "Onward to victory!"

"For Ignis!" said Tepig.

"To battle!" cried Koroku.

* * *

><p>From down at the gates, Oichi and Chacha saw the two invaders and their Pokémon coming towards them at full speed.<p>

"Lady Oichi," asked Chacha, "those two look like they're pretty strong. Do you think that we can take them?"

"We must," replied Oichi, "if we are to remain free. If we can't stop them, then I have another line of defense set up."

"You do?"

"Yes, the three kids who always wander the alleyways near the market."

"You mean Kiyomasa, Mitsunari, and Masanori?"

"Exactly. They may not look like it, but they're very powerful Warriors. If they can't keep Aurora safe, then no one can.

"Anyways, you ready, Chacha?"

"Yes, Lady Oichi. What say you, Minccino?" At that instant, a small, silver-furred rodent-like Pokémon, this being Minccino, emerged from behind Chacha's legs, ready for battle.

"All set, Mistress Chacha," the small Pokémon replied.

"Jigglypuff, you ready?"

"Always, Mistress Oichi."

"Okay, then, let's go!" cried Minccino.

"For Aurora!" cried Chacha.

"Yes. For the sake of our kingdom, this battle must not be lost!" exclaimed Oichi.

With these words, Oichi and Chacha charged at the invaders Koroku and Nagayasu, igniting a battle that would decide the fate of Aurora, and would start an adventure Oichi would never forget.

* * *

><p>"Well, welcome to the central courtyard, Fang!" said Kiyomasa.<p>

Kiyomasa and Fang reached the central courtyard, after about seven minutes of wandering through the dark and confusing alleyways that Fang was formerly lost in.

"Wow, it's a lot emptier than I thought it was," stated Fang.

"Yeah, not a lot of people come here until the shade rolls in. It's the same with the Pokémon that live around here." replied Kiyomasa.

"Speaking of empty, where the heck is Oichi, anyway?"

"I don't know, Fang. I would've figured she'd be here by now, considering you've been lost in those alleyways. Ah well, might as well wait for..." Just then, an earsplitting scream pierced through the serene silence of the courtyard, cutting off Kiyomasa midsentence, and startling both he and Fang.

"What was that?!" cried Fang.

It took Kiyomasa a few moments to regain his hearing, but when he did, a sudden realization hit him. That scream could only mean one thing.

"No, it can't be..." he said with fear in his voice.

"What?" asked Fang.

"That was Lady Oichi! If she screamed that loud, then...The castle's in danger!" With that exclamation, Kiyomasa ran off toward the market, about as fast as lightning.

"Hey, Fang," called Kiyomasa as he vanished into the darkness of the alleyway, "If I were you, then I'd probably get the heck out of here. If you were hoping to see Lady Oichi, then you're probably out of luck!"

As soon as Kiyomasa disappeared into the marketplace, Eevee poked her head out of Fang's bag, her ears drooping around her head.

"What are we going to do, Conor?" asked the small Pokémon to her partner. Fang kept his head tilted to the ground, his eyes closed in thought. Suddenly, he raised his head, a fiery look in his blue eyes.

"Eevee," he said, turning to his Partner Pokémon, "You ready for battle?" Eevee gasped lightly, a little shocked at Fang's proposal.

"You can't mean...Do you really think we're ready?" Fang shrugged, unfazed by his friend's hesitance.

"I don't know if we are or not," he said, "But if we don't do something, then we may never get the chance to live here.

"Besides," he plucked his Partner Pokémon out of the bag, resting her on his shoulders, "Someone's got to do something, and I'm pretty sure Kiyomasa's not going to be doing it." Eevee jumped to the ground, and nodded her approval.

With those words, Fang and Eevee rushed for the castle gates, steeling themselves for battle.

* * *

><p>Oichi lay kneeling on the ground, her Partner Pokémon knocked out beside her. To her right, Chacha was tending to her Minccino, who had been badly burned by Koroku's Tepig's Ember attack. Nagayasu stood above her, laughing his heart out.<p>

"Seriously?" he asked rhetorically. "This is the best that Aurora's Warlord can throw at us? This pathetically weak little girl? I mean, we even went easy on you, yet you still lost to us!" Nagayasu's Charmander clambered onto the man's shoulder, and laughed heartily.

"Well, of course we won!" the Pokémon said. "We're the best Warrior-Pokémon duo in Ransei. No one except our lord can defeat us!" Koroku and Tepig came up beside the other two at that moment, grinning like schoolboys.

"Enough gloating, Nagayasu," Koroku said, "Let's go and check out our lord's newest prize." The two men and their Pokémon started to walk to the castle gates, but they soon found their way blocked by a young man.

"You two," Fang growled, "Are going to be claiming Aurora Castle for yourselves after you get through me!" Nagayasu and Koroku looked at each other, and laughed.

"Hahaha!" Koroku cried. "Yeah, I hate to break it to you, kid, but there's nothing that you can do to stop us." A small fire glowed in Fang's eyes, and he smiled.

"Oh yeah? Eevee, go! Use Quick Attack!" Suddenly, a blur of brown fur and white light came rushing out of the bushes, and slammed into Tepig, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

"Now, use Iron Tail!" Eevee nodded her head, turned her tail silver in color, and swung it into Charmander's body, causing him to fly headfirst into a nearby boulder. Eevee quickly backflipped to Fang's side, holding her head up in triumph.

"Impossible...This is impossible!" Nagayasu cried out. "We're getting beaten by a kid! There's no way he's stronger than a Warlord. Unless..." Nagayasu turned to Koroku, who nodded his head in understanding.

"This kid's the actual Warlord. The girl was just a decoy." A dark fire burned in the two men's eyes, as they commanded their Pokémon to attack.

"Charmander, attack with Metal Claw!"

"Tepig, use Flame Charge!"

The Charmander dashed at Eevee's left flank, his left hand surrounded in a metallic aura that took the form of two claws, while Tepig charged from the right, his entire body coated in flames. Eevee and Fang stood there, waiting for the opportune moment to unleash a counterattack.

"Kid, what are you doing?!" Oichi cried out, holding her Jigglypuff close to her body. "Command your Eevee to move, or attack, or...something!"

The cry came too late, however, as both the Charmander and Tepig's attacks connected with Eevee, sending her crashing into a tree. The two Pokémon and their Warriors started to celebrate their victory, until Eevee vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the...?" Nagayasu said, bewildered beyond comprehension. "Where'd the Eevee run off to?" Suddenly, a sphere of dark energy slammed into the Charmander's back, knocking him out. The two Warriors and Tepig turned towards the trees, where they saw the Eevee, perfectly healthy.

"It's elementary, my dear Warriors," Fang said, mocking his foe's arrogance. "I just had Eevee here use Substitute to create a perfect copy of herself. In other words, the 'Eevee' you guys defeated was a fake.

"Now, finish them off with Shadow Ball!" Eevee opened her mouth, and generated a large sphere of dark energy in front of her. Seconds later, she threw it into the air, and slammed her tail into it, increasing the sphere's velocity towards Nagayasu, Koroku, and their Pokémon. When the sphere hit the ground, it exploded, sending the two Warriors and their fainted Pokémon back to Ignis.

"Koroku," Nagayasu moaned, "Tell me we weren't just beaten by a mere boy."

"We were, Nagayasu. We were," Koroku replied. Nagayasu whacked him on the head with his fist, causing Koroku to emit a pained cry.

"You idiot! I told you not to tell me that!" Nagayasu looked towards the rapidly fading figures of Oichi, Fang, and Chacha. "Hear me now, Warlord of Aurora! You may have beaten us today, but next time, things will be different!" Then they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey-o, all! Servant of Grima here, and I just want to say a couple of things.<strong>

**First: yes, Pokémon can talk in this story. However, this is only if they have formed a Link with a Warrior or a Warlord.**

**Second: for those who want to know what Oichi and Fang look like, search for "Oichi Pokémon Conquest" on Bing Images or Google Images, and there should be some images for her (or you could look at the cover image for this story: Oichi's the girl dead smack in the center, although this is what she'll look like much later in the story, so *SPOILERS*). For Fang, search for "Hero Pokémon Conquest" on Bing Images or Google Images, and you'll find quite a few images.**

**Third: while the characters in the game don't have last names, every Warrior in Pokémon Conquest (except for the Hero/Heroine), and, by extension, Samurai Warriors, is based off of an actual person from Japanese history, specifically the 16th and early 17th centuries (so from the 1500's to around the first two decades of the 1600's, AKA the beginning of the Tokugawa Shogunate). So, in the spirit of Samurai Warriors, I'll be introducing each Warrior based off of a playable character in Samurai Warriors by their whole name as it is in Samurai Warriors, and then go by just the first name in the spirit of Pokémon Conquest.**

**Fourth: in Pokémon Conquest, every Pokémon has one move. JUST ONE. I didn't really like that too much, but it did seem like a challenge, and I like challenges. However, I decided to make the Pokémon in Soul of a Warlord go with the traditional Pokémon formula of being able to use four moves at a time, forgetting and relearning attacks as time went on.**

**Fifth: why is Fang's Eevee so ridiculously overpowered? Because I can, that's why.**

**Finally: remember, this is only a side project, so don't expect many frequent updates, but also know that I haven't given up on The Fell Dragon Chronicles. I'm just stuck at how I want the next chapter to proceed.**

**Are we clear? Good, then I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
